lento asesino
by valentinescullen
Summary: edward y bella tienen 2 hijos y uno enferma de cancer como haran para apoyar a su hijo y mantener la esperanza de que su pequeno se podria salvar.


_La pequeña Renesme Cullen estaba enfrente del espejo del baño de su casa, su niñera estaba abajo viendo la televisión, a su corta edad de 6 años la hermosa pequeña era muy inteligente pero la niña ojiverde estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor, Anthony pues al pequeño de 8 años le habían detectado cáncer leucemia para ser mas especificos, sus padres quedaron destrozados por la noticia, np es facil para una familia recivir una noticia asi, aun que los doctores dijeran a los padres que había muchas oportunidades de sobrellevar y eliminar el cáncer de su cuerpo lo más probable era que su cuerpo aun no desarrollado, no resistiera las fuertes quimioterapias._

_cuando el dolor y el amor se unen unos contra otros lo unico que que es la esperanza... reneesme recordo las palabras de su abuelo carslile._

_Isabela Cullen rogaba todos los días y todas las noches por su hijo por qué un milagro sucediera y su pequeño resistiera las quimioterapias por que ese nino era la luz de sus ojos y su corazon no resistiria si lo perdiera y para suerte de la pequeña familia Cullen, el pequeño Anthony se salvo y sobrevivió al cáncer._

_La pequeña Renesme estaba tan feliz de que su hermano se halla salvado, pero cuando fue a saludarlo al hospital- donde su abuelo carslile y su papi edward trabajaban- su padre Edward Cullen la cargo hasta llegar al lado de su hermano y ella se recostó en su gran camilla de hospital mientras veían caricaturas - algo que siempre compartian juntos - y al mismo tiempo sus padres se besaban y abrazaban con un gran alivio recorriendo sus venas y sus corazónes pudieron aminorar el paso que durante tantos meses estuvo a punto de romperse por la desesperación que sentían ambos por su hijo._

_La pequeña Renesme vio a su hermano desanimado por haber perdido todo el cabello, a si que al siguiente día la pequeña le llevo a su hermano la gorra de los cubs de chicago- su equipo favorito- el pequeño Anthony se sentía mejor pero aun así le desanimaba que debajo de su gorra no tuviera pelo y las lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojitos verdes esmeralda rompiendo el corazón de Renesme y de sus padres que en seguida lo abrazaron y trataron de animarlo desesperadamente pero el pequeño sollozaba con dolor y amargura pues aparte de que se quedo sin cabello ya no podría jugar beisbol con su padre durante mucho tiempo porque su cuerpo aun estaba demasiado débil como para salir de su casa con regularidad, los sollozos que guardo durante meses salieron de su garganta amontonados en un canto lastimero. _

_La pequeña Renesme decidida, esperaba la llegada de su hermano y sus padres a casa después de aquel capitulo tan lastimero en el cuarto del hospital, a Renesme se le ocurrió una gran idea para que su hermano no se sienta mal por haber perdido todo su pelo._

_El día de hoy sus tíos Alice y Jasper y su primo Jackson hijo de ambos la habían ido a cuidar en lo que sus padre llegaban del hospital con su hermano después de haber pasado meses internado en el hospital, la tía Alice miro a Renesme significativamente como si supiera lo que iba a hacer y la apoyaba._

_La pequeña Renesme se encerro en el bano privado de su alcoba y saco de su bolsillo unas tijeras plateadas las alzo a la altura de sus ojos y vio la fuerza en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su papi y su hermano y saco de un gabinete una caja de zapatos y comenzó a quitarse mechón por mechón se sus adorables rizos cobrizos hasta quedar con un peinado algo distorsionado…_

_Edward iba cargando a su hijo pegándolo a su pecho como no creyendo que toda esa pesadilla de los meses pasados se hubiese acabado, su bella esposa iba caminando agarrada de su mano libre, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, el pequeño Anthony bajo de los brazos de su padre para entrar a su hogar cuando llegaron a la puerta esta se habrio mostrando a una Alice con los ojos rojos tomando a Anthony entre sus brazos y oprimiéndolo contra su pecho suspirando al ver a su sobrino el gran luchador._

_Cuando Renesme salió detrás de su tía con su peinado un poco mejor equilibrado gracias a su tía Alice, sus padres quedaron en shock mientras Anthony la miraba sorprendido al ver la cabellera tan poco abundante de su hermana, momentos despues entendiendo lo que su hermana hizole sonrio mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas. la pequeña Renesme se aferro a su hermano mientras este lloraba sobre la cabeza casi calva de ella y esta por primera vez en meses hablo. _

_- Hermanito no te sientas mal por no tener pelo ya crecerá nos crecerá al mismo tiempo no estás solito aquí estoy yo junto a ti siempre – ante esas palabras su hermano se aferro mas a ella y se quito su gorra de los cubs y se la puso a su hermana sus padres anonadados cayeron de rodillas frente a ellos abrazándolos y respirando ese aire de paz que se sentía alrededor._

_6 meses después… _

_Bella sostenía a Renesme en su regazo quien se había quedado dormida mientras cepillaba su pelo que le había crecido casi hasta por debajo de los hombros mas hermoso que antes, mientras bella acariciaba su vientre ya abultado de casi 5 meses de embarazo después del gran alivio de la operación y quimioterapia de Anthony, el encuentro con su esposo fue tan pasional que rompió el condón y los anticonceptivos no funcionaron así que estaban esperando al integrante más reciente del clan Cullen jonathan ese pequeno angel que venia a iluminar sus recuerdos oscuros de los ultimos meses._

_Bella miraba con adoración como Edward y Anthony se hacían pases el uno a otro Anthony ya estaba 100% recuperado hasta se había inscrito en un equipo de beisbol de ligas menores y escolares y Edward estaba rebosante de felicidad y de orgullo por sus dos hijos y por el que venía en camino..._

_Fin _

_Otros 365 dias sin ti hermanito, espero algun dia volvernos a encontrar._

_En memoria de Jonathan querido hermano te extraño en donde quiera que estés ahí estaré yo para ti, te quiero _

_Quiero decir que ni los personajes ni parte de la historia es mía los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y un comercial argentino de niños ayuda contra el cáncer _


End file.
